User talk:Darth Hendrix
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions, especially your edit on the Blackwater page! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. Before your next contribution, we would like you to read the rules of the west before making any further edits. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on member talk pages. :Need more help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site and links to pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise an established user. We're happy to have you here, and are looking forward to working with you! The Red Dead Wiki crew Untitled Thanks for the apology, but i believe i owe everyone on that blog one, i realise i was in a bad mood on that day and was just looking for an argument. sorry for my behaviour. Weapon challenge pages and stubs I saw that you added the stub category to several weapon challenge pages. I just wanted to let you know that it isn't necessary. Stub implies that an article needs to be filled in with additional information, not just that it is short. In the case of the weapon challenge pages, those each initially had information about the associated challenge, but it was kind of ridiculous to have several dozen pages like that, so I merged them all into Multiplayer Challenges/Weapon Challenges a while ago. I initially kept the original pages as "soft redirects" - pages that provide the user a link to the proper, merged page, but that also show up in auto-complete in the search box to help people find them. I've since changed my mind and will be making them all into "hard redirects" instead - pages that automatically redirect the user to the proper page, but that don't show up in auto-complete in the search box. I've converted the ones you had added the stub category to and will be doing the rest as time allows. It's no problem that you added "Stub" to those pages, I just wanted to save you some effort if you see more of those pages in the future. 2ks4 (talk) 14:18, September 18, 2011 (UTC) :As I go further up the recent edits list, I see you added "stub" to some non-weapon challenge pages, such as Standing Tall (Kidnapped Girl), as well. Same story with those, except those are pre-merge rather than post-merge. In other words, I'm intending to merge them into more consolidated pages but haven't had a chance to do so yet. :2ks4 (talk) 14:21, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Featured Article process We've recently added a process that allows users to nominate and vote for the featured articles on the wiki. Nominating and voting are open to users with at least 50 main space edits, which means that you qualify. If you're interested in participating, please start by checking out the policy page, which gives an overview of the process and links to the voting page. 2ks4 (talk) 03:33, October 4, 2011 (UTC) Deleting Nuevo Paraiso edit About deleting my edit on a quarter of Mexico being snowy. It may not be snowing, but there is definitely snow on the ground, especially around Escalera. Peace. Lush1998 19:34, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I Stand Corrected I stand corrected sir with my little geographical education. I honestly thought the white sand was snow. I salute you sir. Peace. Lush1998 19:44, October 10, 2011 (UTC) I didn't really pay attention to the cacti around there. I only really look around that area when your forced to go there for missions. Peace. Lush1998 19:47, October 10, 2011 (UTC) RE:Real world references Now, in my personal opinion, I view those comments as speculation. However, I'm not sure on our policies about such remarks. If you would leave them for now, and I'll talk to Jack about it (unless you get the chance before me). Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 05:03, October 15, 2011 (UTC) RE:Redemption Gangs Done. I also removed Walton's Gang (Multiplayer) from the category as well. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 01:06, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Character categorization The Characters category shouldn't be added to individual character pages. Instead, the Redemption characters category is the appropriate one. The way the wiki's Categorization policy works, only the most specific categories should be added to an article and in this case Redemption characters is more specific than just Characters. There are unfortunately a lot of character pages that do already have the Characters category and serve as bad examples. That's primarily because of the sheer number of character pages and the fact that it's much easier to add than to remove categories - these get cleaned up when other coincidental edits are being performed, but it's a slow process. So, no worries about adding the categories - it's a common misunderstanding - I just wanted to let you know before you add more. 2ks4 (talk) 00:45, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Outfits Thanks for undoing that last edit by the annon. He's been blocked. Cùng tắc biến, biến tắc thông. -LyHungViet 23:29, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Lucky? Damn you are so lucky! TWO lucky edits :D -- Ilan xd 17:21, November 19, 2011 (UTC) RE:Vandal Got 'im. Thanks for the heads up. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 13:02, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Mummies Yes, I have reviewed a http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Vsbxk391EM&feature=related video and indeed, these models are the mission of Seth. The "mummies" are the same but no shoes. This is a mummy, and this . Although if you watch the video, you'll see that the mummies are not really there. Only one type of zombie are site specific. In the video, you see Mexican soldiers, common zombies, etc but with the only difference in the texture you have red eyes and nothing else. I think the term "mummy" should be changed. I should have these types of zombies: #Fresh Undead #Bolters #Bruisers #Retchers #Zombie specific (Catacombs, nuns in Las Hermanas)--Chiquito 05:15, December 5, 2011 (UTC) There are not really "mummies" in the game, I agree with that, but those zombies in the last mission are different than other "types" seen in the game. The only "physical" difference between them to other undead is the eyes' color and the skin tone. -- Ilan xd 18:36, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey, where'd all the Characters go? It's like Christmas came early this year! Thanks for helping clear up the remaining articles with the "Characters" category. After putting it off for a long time, I was finally tackling one letter a day and had just finished the "F"s, so you saved me twenty days. 2ks4 (talk) 16:06, December 16, 2011 (UTC)